


Puppe

by Jahcellous



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahcellous/pseuds/Jahcellous
Summary: Ashton just moved into a new town when he meets his neighbor Ari. What was supposed to be a one night stand turns into am emotional rollercoaster for the two men.





	1. It Started With A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little short but it is just the opening and I didn’t want to give away too much in one. Also this is one of my works from another platform! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> I would like to try to update as much as I can depending on how well received this is!

"Did you hear who he slept with?'

"What do you mean? He never sleeps with anyone."

"I heard he just plays hard to get."

"Apparently he goes both ways."

The rumors that I constantly hear about me are getting entirely too old. Everyday, no matter where I go people talk. Everyone is always so concerned with me and my business and they simply can not help themselves. Most of it is jealousy, the females I won't give the time to do most of the talking. Hell even the men who have tried have talked major shit.

My business is my business.

So why doesn't anyone get that? If I tell someone no and that I am not interested maybe they should take a damn hint, not harass me and expect me to give in to them. Yeah, I might sleep around a bit but does that really matter? Do I have to explain myself to anyone? 

"Hey sunshine, what is with the long face?" My good friend Jacely asked me as she sat down on the bench with me. 

"Same 'ole shit, just a different day." I said as I took a hit off of my cigarette.

"You poor baby, don't let these low life people bring you down man. I know what can cheer you up!" I already dread where this is going. I really don't want to-- "Let's go out tonight!" Go out. That is what I don't want nor need.

"I don't know Jace, I have a lot to do tomorrow morning." It was a lie but I don't care.

"Like what? I know you don't have work tomorrow because I work with you and we are all off. Don't be like this Ari, you and I haven't went out for a while. We can even bring some friends! I'll bring Lydia and Alex and even..." I already know what name she is going to say. "Parker! You two really seem to hit if off the last time we all hung out."

"Sounds like fun Jace, but I'm not interested and I am definitely not interested in Parker." Maybe one day she will understand the words no.

"Is it because he is a guy or what?" No one knows my sexuality and I like to keep it that way. Will I flirt with both sexes? Hell yeah I do and I don't care. But I don’t identify as either gay or bisexual. I just like what I can get out of them. 

"It's because he is Parker and Parker is a whole entire whore and I don't want to be affiliated with that. Is that a good enough answer?"

"So you'll go tonight then?" Did she really not hear a single thing that just came out of my mouth? Honestly at this point I am getting nowhere with her, she is not going to take no for an answer no matter what I say.

"Yes Jacely, I will go. I hope you are happy." The girl squealed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Make sure to look extra nice Ari! You might just find that right person tonight!" She kissed my cheek and hurried off, probably to tell Lydia the 'great' news.

There won't be that special someone because I will let them be anything to me. 'But Ari, what if they want to be seduced and they keep touching you, then what?' Then I might let them be a quick fuck but that is it. After that they can go on to the next person. As if I am ever that lucky.

——

I had been sitting outside of my apartment for a while before I decided it was time to go get ready. I took one last hit of my cigarette before tossing it out, this is a habit that I do need to stop, it is disgusting but it helps so much with my stress that it ain’t even funny anymore. 

As I began walking up the stairs to get to my floor I had bumped pretty hard into some one which sent us both stumbling backwards.

"Oh shit man I am really sorry, I didn't even hear you coming around!" I moved my hair out of my face before really looking at the man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a face that I haven't seen before in this apartment complex. 

"Yeah, same here." Was all I said because I was too busy observing the man. He was a bit taller than me, had a lip piercing and had captivating eyes. I couldn’t help but to get a glance of everything about this guy. 

"Uh yeah..."

"I've never seen you before."

"Oh, well yeah I just recently moved here actually. I'm Ashton, but you can call me Ash." He held out his hand for me to shake it.

I don't want to tell him my name, I don't need him to know it. So I'm not going to tell him. Quite frankly I would have liked to not even know his name but here we are and I know it. 

"It's a pleasure." I said as I shook his hand. "I have to get going, but I am sure I'll see you around." And just like that I went straight to my apartment.

Ashton. There was something about him, just that little moment. I don't need to be around him. I don’t know what it was but something in me happened and it can be dangerous and that poor guy does not need to get involved with me in anyway. It wouldn’t end good for him in anyway. 

——

"Please have a good time Ari! Get yourself some drinks, or even try to get someone else to buy them, I don't care. Just please have a good time." Jacely said to me as we walked inside of the club.

"Where are the others?" I said completely changing the subject.

"They should be here somewhere." She was looking around all the many people that were there dancing and conversating. I don't know why we all just didn't ride together.

"Hey beautiful." I heard behind me. I turned around to see it was Lydia talking to Jacely.

"I'm so glad you made it!" She said as she grabbed the taller girl, pulling her closer.

"Hey Ari." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Parker." I have got to get away from this guy, I can only handle so much stupidity before I lose it.

This guy is full of it.

"You wanna--" Before he could ask me anything I simply walked away from him, he had already talked way too much for me.

Jacely told me to go and have a good time so here I am. Ordering myself a drink and hoping I don't black out. Whatever happens after that, well, just happens.

So I have had quite a few drinks at this point, and I am truly feeling myself. I am ready to take on that dance floor. Should I? Probably not, will I embarrass myself? Well maybe but I was told to have fun and that is exactly what I am doing regardless of how I am doing it. 

"Hey can I get a shot of Bourbon." That voice was oddly familiar. I looked to my left only to see him. Just my luck. 

"Ashton?" He turned to me and gave me a little smile. "Make that two." I told the bartender. He started pulling his money out but I grabbed mine first.

"Let me, it's the least I can do after earlier." He said to me.

"I insist. I got it." The man nodded and put his money away. The bartender slid us our drinks and winked at me, well that was gross. Might even say it was a bit repulsive. 

"To us." He said as he held the drink.

"To you." I said before letting the liquid go down my throat, burning all the way until it hit the bottom. "So what brings you here Ashton?"

He pushed his glass away before lookin straight at me. "It's my first week here, and I didn't just want to stay in the house. So here I am. What about you?" I was beginning to become very restless, I needed to stand up.

"I was forced to come out. Wanna dance?" Ashton looked pretty surprised that I even asked him to join me.

"Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" I stood up and held my hand out to him. He hesitated for a moment before finally taking it into his own.

We walked to the floor together, hand in hand. Once we hit the middle we both started moving to the beat. I couldn't help but to watch him, the way the lights would light up different parts of him was intriguing.

Ashton got behind me and grabbed my hips, I am not sure if I wanted him to or not but I wasn't going to make him get off of me. Almost instantly I felt heat on my neck and close to my ear.

"You know." His voice was low and raspy. It sent so many chills down my spine. "You never told me your name." Right as he said that I felt something on my ear. He licked it and then barely bit it, I almost couldn't contain myself. I usually don’t let anyone touch me but this time was different, why was it okay for him to be doing this? 

"My name..." He was rubbing me all over and teasing me with his tongue so much that I couldn't focus on anything. "Ari." Literally, my name was all that I could get out.

What is this guy doing to me? Why am I okay with this?

"Ari." The way my name came out drove me wild, I loved it. Ashton lightly bit my neck and started to suck on it. I didn't care who was watching this, it all felt too good to me.

I turned around to face him, his eyes were low and his cheeks were a shade of red. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close to me so that I could feel him against me. We began grinding up against each other to the music, it was pure ecstasy.

My hand found it's way to his dick and began rubbing it. He bit his lip, and put his forehead on mine. I could hear his sweet moans, each one making me want to go faster and faster.

"Damn Ari, not here. You wanna go somewhere else?" I thought he would never say those words to me.

——

I woke up with a throbbing head ache and sore throat. I literally remember almost nothing from last night that last shot really did me in, hell I don’t even remember what that last shot was. 

I grabbed my phone and seen I had two messages from some random number. Wait a minute, that number is Ashton. When did we swap numbers? I vaguely remember sing him there last night but that was it. How the hell did he even get my number? 

'Last night was amazing'

'Next time can you be a little more rough?'

What the fuck happened last night?

What does he mean by all of this?

I ran to my bathroom so I could look at myself. I had marks all over my body, a huge ass hickey on my neck and scratches everywhere. 

Well this is just fucking wonderful. What have I gotten myself into now?


	2. Let’s Play A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! It may be a slow start but things will get going real soon! Since I already have everything typed out my goal is to update as much as I can on here so that I can put out some more content!

This can not be happening. This is not happening. There is no way that this is actually happening. And yet, This is really happening.

This is why I did not want to go out last night, this is why I kept saying no over and over. I knew what I was going to end up doing. A one night stand is night bad I end up doing those more often than what I should. However, giving that one night stand my number so that he can now text me whenever he wants is not okay. That is what was not supposed to happen. 

This...guy, I don’t even know him. I didn’t want to know him and now he is texting me. Let me reiterate something here, I don't understand how he got my number I never, ever, give my one night stands my number because I never intend on seeing them after that. I know I have said this more than once now already but I just have to make myself very clear on this. 

So now here I am.

This is just great. Damn alcohol, I knew better.

I knew what not to do, but did I care? No, no I didn't. Clearly drunk Ari wanted to have his cake and to eat it to, like a dumbass. So because of this very stupid interaction that I had with that blonde man I have yet to leave my house, well more like I have been avoiding any contact from the outside because I do not want to see him. I can’t stay in my house all day, I still got to live my life normally. Staying in here doesn't sound like a bad idea though, I could avoid any type of confrontation. 

Damn it, I can't just stay in here because of him. I can not act like a scared little child, this is my mistake and I need to own up to it and that is that. However, Ashton lives just a few doors down so there is that possibility of seeing him, which would be my kind of luck. If that happens I’ll deal with it then. 

I honestly don't know why I am making this a bigger deal than what it is I can simply ignore him like I do everyone else. He is no different than all of the other people that I slept with. So I decided to get dressed, grabbed my things and took a deep breath before walking out of my room.

Here goes nothing. 

My original plan was to speed walk as fast as I could to assure that I would not have any type of encounters. And what do you know? I ran into a whole entire one. “Oh hey Ari.” Damn the way he says my name, this is how he got me last time. The way it rolls off of his tongue does everything right to me. Wait no, don't talk like that Ari! The way he says it is all types of wrong.

“Ashton.” I said as I looked away from the blonde man.

“Everything okay?” He said as he tried to grab my chin to face him. I don’t want him touching me. I pulled my face away from and took a step back.

“Yeah I’m alright. Just in a hurry, see you later.” I said as quick as I could so that I could get away from him.

It’s not that he isn’t attractive or anything, it’s just not what I want. I don’t want someone to depend on me and I don’t want someone that I have to give my time to. I only want to worry about myself and there isn’t a thing wrong with that either. 

Is that too much to ask for?

——

“You can not just focus on yourself Ari! You can’t do him like that!” This is why I shouldn’t have told Jacely about Ashton, I knew she would be on his side the entire time. I met up with her to have some lunch together and I am already regretting this. I was hoping that if I told her she would understand my situation and sort of be on my side and help me out but instead she totally flipped the script. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen Jace, not like that at least.”

“Do you even know what happened? Cause from what you said you blacked out so how do you know you two slept together?” Well I guess she does have a point there. But it doesn’t matter what I do and don’t know cause from his text it did seem like something had happened between the two of us. 

“Even if we didn’t other things must have happened. I mean look at all of these marks, he literally left his mark on me.” She couldn’t help herself but to smile at the sight.

“I think you should grow up. You need someone in your life, male or female I don’t care. It doesn’t hurt to have someone on your side Ari. That’s why I am glad I have Lydia, I’m so happy with her and it’s just nice knowing I have her to go to about anything.” Am I in the wrong for not wanting someone? Like shouldn’t it be my choice whether I want to be with someone or not? 

“Maybe one day, but today is not that day.” Jacely rolled her eyes and threw her napkin at me.

“You are stubborn Ari! It’s seriously time to grow up some, you can't keep living this way. You are always pushing people away and one day it is going to bite you in the ass and there won't be a single person that will want you because you done made me all go away." Well jeesh, she didn't have to bring me down like that. 

"I'm just not ready right now, I don't need anyone."

"Well maybe they need you Ari."

Jacelys words were stuck with me all day. Was I being childish for not wanting something like that? I think it’s probably for the best that I do talk to him to at least know what happened between us. That and so I can clarify things with him.

As far as I know we did have sex, at least the way his text made it seem we did.

That is all I want to do though is just talk. Get things straight with him and let him know I am off limits. Tell him that we can’t keep things going between us and for him to lose my number because it would never work out for us, he seems like the type who would be pretty understanding.

“Well hello stranger.” A voice had completely scared me out of my thoughts, I didn’t even realize I was home. I had literally been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see that home was right here in front of me. And there was Ashton about to go inside of his place just as I was walking by.

What a combination. Of course this is what happens to me. 

“Oh uh, hey Ashton.” I said as I rubbed my neck.

“It’s just Ash. How are you doing?” I could tell he was nervous. I could hear it in his voice.

“Yeah I’m good. Could we actually talk though?” I wanted to skip all this small talk, I just wanted to get straight to the point with him so that I didn’t have to stay here any longer than what I already was. 

“Of course. You wanna come in?” I nodded and followed him into his place. He sat down on the couch so I followed suit. Well this is awkward to say the least, we both sat there in silence for a minute or so neither one of us even daring to look at each other. And then all at once, we both turned to each other to get that first word in. 

“Ari—

“What happened between us last night Ashton?” I looked at him and he actually seemed quite confused.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“I remember the shot and a little bit of the dance floor and that’s it.” Ashton shifted in his seat before taking a deep breath.

“We went back to your place together. There was a lot of kissing involved and so much rubbing.” His cheeks began turning red, and there was a sly smirk forming as well. “I haven’t felt that good in a long time Ari.” He was looking me dead in the eyes.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I mean look at this guy! Why did I let him kiss me? I would have never let that happen that is one of my rules to never let anyone kiss me, I hate it so much. Damn it who is this guy and why did I let him do that to me?

“The message you sent me this morning. Did we...have sex?” I have to know. No, I need to know.

“Almost.” What does that even mean!?

“What do you mean almost? Like what happened?” I didn’t even realize it but I was unbelievably close to him. Like full on knees close together and bodies just inches away from one another. 

“We just didn’t, as much as I wanted to should I say, we didn’t. You were so gone that it wouldn’t feel right...I would want you to remember what I was going to do to you.” The lust in his eyes was enough to make me lose it.

I’m not here to have sex with him, I’m not even here to become his friend. But damn the look on his face and those words he is speaking is everything I need right now. He can't give me that look and think I won't do anything about it. That is just not how any of this works Ashton. 

“What makes you think you were gonna be top Ashton?” If he wants this I’ll play the game. That’s all this is gonna be to me, is just a simple game where I can get my fix. Get everything that I need plus more. 

There ain’t nothing wrong with that. Now that I have a clear head I can have full control of the situation.

“I don’t mind being bottom at all Ari, I just assumed by the way you were acting last night you wanted me to take control.” I could feel myself grow in my pants. I can’t stay here much longer, I don’t want him thinking I came here for a fuck. If anything, I want him to beg for me now. 

Ashton started getting closer to my face apparently wanting a kiss, so I slowly started doing the same thing. We were only inches apart, almost touching. But I’m not giving him what he wants. Right when he was going to make contact I stood up.

“Ari?” I grabbed my jacket and smirked at the blonde.

“I must go Ashton. It was a pleasure talking to you, I’ll walk myself out.” And I did. As I walked in my door I could feel my phone going off, it can’t be him already texting me can it? I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see that it was, in fact, him texting me.

‘You don’t gotta be a tease. Just makes me want you more.’

Not for long, sweet little Ashton.

You have no idea what you are getting yourself into at all. This is going to be something he has never be involved with before and I can’t wait to show him what it’s like. 

——

It’s been about two weeks since Ashton and I have had that conversation and since we have seen each other. I’ve been texting him but that’s it. He wants to see me something terrible but I just keep saying no, I’ll decide when and if I want to. I am in control of this situation. And he has yet to beg so I have yet to let him have what he wants. There has been a few times where I almost gave in to him and let him come over but that would just defeat the purpose of all of this.

"So how are things going Ari?" Jacely asked me as she took a bite of her food. I had invited her and Lydia over for a dinner, mostly to help me focus on something else besides Ashton. I can not think straight with him constantly on my mind so this was a very good distraction.

"Great, work is splendid. I'm happily alone and I have you guys here. Can't complain." Of course that sentence was pretty sarcastic and she could tell. She narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed.

"First of all, quit lying. Second of all, that is not what I am talking about and you know it. How is Ashton?" Jacely hasn't asked about him for a while. Not since that morning after thing had happened. 

I have not talked about him because I didn’t want to to have this conversation to begin with, Jace knows how I am about my business. 

"Oh yeah! You mean that hottie from the club that night? The one that you were practically fucking on the floor?" Wow, thanks Lydia. Leave it to her to just tell the world what had happened. 

"You seen that?" I murmured to the dark haired girl.

"At first no. It was Parker who had noticed, he was preeettty upset with you to say the least." Just the sound of his name makes me want to throw up.

"Fuck Parker." I hated that guy so much and seriously the sound of his name makes me want to fight him.

"Anyways! Back to the cutie who almost got your booty. So what happened did you guys talk or what?" Jacely kills me the way she says things.

"Kind of. I haven't seen him since we did talk last, I want to keep it that way. Before you get mad we do text pretty often so shut your mouth." Jacely was about to say something but stopped.

"It's a start I guess. Just don't go playing games for your own pleasure Ari!" She knows me all too well. She knows exactly what I am going to do and I hate how much she knows.

But little does she know I have already started doing that. If Ashton isn't gonna beg for me, I guess I'll just have to make him do it myself. Which will be a lot more fun anyways. Maybe if I get him here in person I can make those lips of his purr out those sweet noises that I am so desperate to hear.

'Are you busy?' Almost as soon as I sent that text, Ashton sent me something back. Someone seems quite eager.

'Not at all. I am free all night.' Perfect.

'I have some friends over, once they leave come over.' I didn't ask him if he wanted to, he needs to know that I need him here and I didn’t care if he was going to say he was busy or not because I would have made him come one way or another. 

"Are you texting him now?" Lydia asked me as she took a sip of her wine. 

"Mind your own." This is between me and my little pet. No one has to know about what we do behind closed doors.


	3. Say It Out Loud

Ari.

What an interesting man, I can not figure him out at all. I can tell he wants me just as bad as I want him. But, he isn't trying to jump all over me like I want. It is driving me insane. I don’t know if he is just trying to play hard to get or what but I am losing my mind. At least he invited me over tonight, well more like told me to come over. Either way I am ready, all this texting has built up some intense sexual frustration that I need to get out of my system. That night after the club...Damn.

It was pretty nice, even though we didn't go all the way. He was so drunk but he was still so demanding and so damn dominant. With that being said though, I could tell he was enjoying the thought of being bottom. He was most definitely not against that at all. He may have said that he wouldn’t have been but he didn’t see what I saw. 

Maybe I'll try to talk him into it tonight.

However, his friends do need to be leaving soon though I don't know how much longer I can wait. I have grown so impatient that it is not funny whatsoever. Let me just say that I am not the one to like push anyone away from their friends but damn it I really do need some type of release so if they could just speed this along that would be absolutely fantastic. 

'The door is unlocked I'm sure you know where I live. Hurry.' Ask and you shall receive baby!

'You got it.' Really? You got it? That's the clever line I came up with? What is wrong with me, that could not have been any more embarrassing. Who says shit like that to their...fling? Is that what I am supposed to call this now?

You know what, let's just forget that I even sent that.

I need to focus on something more important. Like should I wear what I have on right now, should I change? Why I am overthinking this? It's probably just gonna be a casual hookup, nothing to get all excited over. 

But it's Ari, and although I don't know much about him I still want to impress him. He seems like someone who might be hard to impress and to be honest I haven’t done something like this in so long so I have lost all of my flair. I am over reacting to the max right now. Whatever I am just gonna head over there. And yes, I do know where he lives. No I am not a stalker, he lives just a few houses down from me so it's not hard to miss him walk up to his place. And when I say a few houses down I mean like right next door.

Okay, Enough talking to myself it is time to for me to get what I need. Right fucking now. I walked over to his door and took a deep breath as I approached it, he said to walk right on in so there is no point in knocking, right? 

Here I am overthinking everything once again. Whatever I am just going to go inside.

There wasn't anyone on the other side of the door though, I was expecting to see him sitting there on the couch sitting in a sexy pose waiting on me. Okay no I wasn’t, that was a lie why I thought that I have no idea and now I have completely embarrassed myself and now want to go home and I haven’t even said anything out loud yet. 

Once I got that argument with myself over with I shut the door behind me and walked further inside. Wait a minute...Is that....Someone in the shower? Should I go check? What if it's him and he gets mad? What if it's someone else and I get mad?

Why am I this way?

I'll just wait in here for him, and when I say in here I mean his room because I did walk up to the bathroom door but I chickened out. Leave me alone. Let me live my life the way I feel like it, even if it makes me a complete and total idiot in the process. I began to look around in his room, it was so...neat. There wasn’t much in here he had his bed, a dresser and his bed side table and a mirror in here and that was it. 

He was a simple man apparently which was the opposite of me, I loved to decorate because it let me express myself the way I wanted to. He didn’t even have any pictures hung up or anything. Now that I think about it he didn’t even have any in the rest of the house. 

While I was walking around his room and examining everything the water in the bathroom had stopped and I heard movement on the other side causing my heart to do an entire flip inside of me. I figured he would have taken a much longer time but in no time the bathroom door was opening and there he was. 

Oh dear.

"You didn't want to join?" Did he just ask me that? What am I supposed to say to him? Especially the way he is looking right now I had no words. His body has water droplets all over it, glistening all over him which was making his abs look even better than before. His hair was all over the place with water dripping from the ends.

Then there is the towel. Just that piece of cloth that was keeping him hidden away from me, I couldn’t stop staring at it because I knew that one wrong move it would be coming down and I would have him all to myself. 

"You aren't going to answer me?" I snapped out of the daze that I was in and looked at his face. His eyes were low and dark and those perfect lips of his were parted a little bit. 

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not." Ari scoffed at me then smirked. Why did that just make everything inside of me melt into a puddle of nothing?

"Come here. Now." How am I supposed to say no to that? I instantly obliged to what he said and started walking towards him. It was like I was in a trance, his eyes were so....addictive. They were just pulling me in. He was just standing there doing nothing but it was enough to make me submit myself to him. 

As soon as I got to him he gently put his hand on my neck.

He pulled me closer to him, I could tell that he wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to, oh how I have missed his lips against mine and this time he would remember it. I closed my eyes waiting for the contact but that wasn't what was happening at all. I reopened them and literally in a blink of an eye he grabbed my neck much harder and pushed me hard against the wall.

"Ari--"

"Don't speak unless I tell you to, understand pet?" Holy shit. "You are in my house, and you are going to do the things I tell you to do." His eyes were piercing right through me, I didn't know if I should be scared or turned on. The second option is definitely taking over for sure.

This is a totally different man than from before. 

"Yes Ari." I spoke out.

"Get on the bed." He let go of my neck so I could follow his order and that is what I just did, I don't want to get punished just yet.

I sat down on his bed and awaited for him to come to me. He walked over to his dresser and began grabbing a few things, I couldn't quite see what he was grabbing so the anticipation was killing me. He turned around with that same smirk on his mouth once again only this time he looked like he was up to no good. A wave of excitement and anxiety both took over because I was not sure how to feel about this.

In his hands were condoms, lube, a gag and....rope? Is this where we are already starting? I was definitely not prepared for this side of him. 

"Now you listen to me pet. I just have a few rules for you, if you follow them you'll get to cum. I will keep this gag and this rope very close by, I will not be using them right now. However, that is where the rules come in to play. We will go over more when the time comes. But these two are very important. You do not kiss me while we have sex, you get one chance. If you do it, you get gagged and depending on how I feel will depend if you cum or not. If you try to touch me or in the slightest try to take control you will get tied up and I will not let you cum at all. Do you understand pet?" This is so much to take in right now.

What in the actual fuck? To think that I thought I could be top was a joke this guy does not play. The rules though, I don’t like them that much I am a very touchy person so this was going to be very hard for me 

"Ari don't you think--"

"I said do you understand, pet?"

"I understand." What else was I supposed to say? I want to touch him though, I want to make him feel good like I was that night. He was loving it and thinking about it made me want to do it that much more.

"Good, raise your arms." I did as I was told and put my arms in the air. He swiftly took my shirt off revealing my naked chest to him. I could see him growing underneath that towel, I so badly wanted to see it. No, I wanted to touch it. Would that get me in trouble? Should I ask first? Is this how it has to be? Always asking for permission?

"Ari?"

"What?" His voice was very seductive but also very stern.

"Can I...Can I put it in my mouth?" His smirk never seems to leave at all. Not that I am complaining because I love it so much. 

"Put what in your mouth?" Oh jeeze here we go.

"Your dick." I said it softly, he was making me feel so embarrassed for wanting to do it. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to him. 

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite hear you. Say it louder." My cheeks were so red from embarrassment now, I have never been in this position before.

"Your dick." I said it a little louder, but not loud enough. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew he wasn't going to take it.

"I feel like you're just fucking with me now pet. I said." He grabbed my hair and pulled it back making me yelp. Something about that just made me so hard that it hurts, I want him now. "I couldn't hear you. Tell me what you want." He had purred in my ear sending all these vibrations throughout my body, where did this guy come from?

"I want your cock in my mouth! Please let me have it!"

"Very well." He let go of me and took a step back. In a blink of an eye the towel was on the floor and he was revealed to me. I licked my lips and went to get on my knees but he stopped me before I could. "Get naked." I didn't even hesitate, I quickly stripped down and got into position.

Without even thinking I put him in my mouth, I was sliding my tongue up and down feeling every inch of it. I looked up at him to see his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back a bit. I began to lick the tip and tease it with my tongue. I am gonna make him want me to touch him, rules are meant to be broken sometimes. I slowly took him down my throat and then slowly pulled away, as I was about to do it again he was tugging on my hair again yanking my head back.

Once again making me yelp. He got down to my level so he was eye level with me.

"What do you think you are doing pet? Teasing me? Don't. Do. That." I could only nod. Who is this man? What happened to the guy from the other night cause this was not him at all. The other guy was not this dominant he let me at least do what I wanted. I didn’t have to ask for anything. This guy was....amazing though. This was an entirely different level than what I was used to and it was fulfilling everything I wanted in many ways. 

Just when I thought he was going to let me have him in my mouth again, he lifted me up and put me down on his bed. Without warning he was spreading my legs and putting his head between them, I didn't even have a chance to to prepare for what he was doing to me. My length went in his mouth, his eyes never left mine, and he was putting a finger inside of me. This was enough to make me want to cum, but I knew I would get in trouble for it.

He was feeling all around inside of me until he found my sweet spot that made me let out a moan much louder than what I had intended to do. Once he found it he didn’t stop hitting it, it was way too much. He was sucking so fast and hard, it was as if he was wanting to make me cum. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, is this due to me teasing him just a little bit? I was getting so close to climax that I just know he seen it all over my face and because of this he stopped everything he was doing so suddenly that it made me cry out unintentionally.

Too much is happening so fast that I can not comprehend a single thing that is going on. 

"Oh you want more?"

"Yes Ari..."

"Prove it." He said this then went down to my hole and began licking all over it.

Holy Jesus what is happening?

His tongue was doing everything right, it was making me want more. This was just a tease for me.

"I want you Ari...please fuck me..." There was a slight beg in my voice, I was hoping that he would hear it and just do it already.

"What was that?" He said as he slowly flicked his tongue all around my muscle once again. "What is it that you want my dear little pet?"

"I need you inside of me." I moaned out to him, all he did was chuckle. The hell?!

He leaned up to me as he started to slide his fingers inside of me, this isn't enough I need more damn it! His face was very close to mine, he licked my ear and then bit it. The same thing that I did to him.

"Ashton." Oh my God, the way my name sounds coming out of his mouth. "I don't quite understand what it is that you want." I am melting.

He took his fingers out and began putting on a condom and lubing it all up. I thought he was going to put it in me but instead he was just rubbing his dick on my ass, he would barely push it in and then take it right out. Why is any of this okay?

"Please Ari...Don't tease me..." I couldn't handle anymore teasing. He didn't even acknowledge what I had said, he just continued to rub himself on me. "I need you inside of me Ari, please I can't take it much longer let me have it!"

"Are you demanding me pet?" 

"Please fuck me." He looked me in my eyes for a moment, and then it went dark.

I closed my eyes because without warning he was sliding inside of me, I was so tight so I was thankful that he was taking his time at first. He took his time with me so that he wouldn’t hurt me and as I said I was so appreciative. Once I was comfortable with him in me though I was ready for him to just fuck me.

But he wasn't doing what I wanted at all I thought he would have started going harder once he felt me relax but he did not. He knew what he was doing, he was still teasing me! I want to grab him and make him fuck me but then I won't get to cum. 

"Faster....Harder Ari..."

"As you wish pet." He didn't even wait, he started fucking me like I was his little bitch and I loved every second of it.

It didn't matter how hard he was going I wanted so much more of him. No I needed so much more of him. Ari held on to the back of my thighs and continued to go as deep as he could inside of me, each thrust was literally driving me insane and that was when he hit that sweet spot that sent shivers all down my spine. It made me cry out in so much pleasure and because of this reaction he knew exactly where to hit. 

He didn’t stop either it seemed like he never stopped hitting it I had to grab on to his sheets and arch my back to hold back from completely losing it all. 

"Turn around." I immediately obliged.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my face down on his bed. He smacked my ass as hard as he could, that alone could have made me cum. He does not realize that I am so close that everything he is doing he making me precum all over the place.

"Ari.."

"Not yet." He growled, he pulled me up so that my back was against his torso, with one hand he had it around my neck and the other was holding my dick, jerking it to the speed that he was going. At this moment I knew that I was not going to last much longer.

"Ashton...I'm..."

"Me too Ari!" In a matter of seconds I could feel him coming and that made me bust all over the place.

I haven't felt like that in a long time. We both collapsed on his bed facing each other, I took this moment to look at him. He truly was a beautiful man. Everything about him was amazing and I know that this is just supposed to be a fling but I would not mind getting to know him even more. 

"So--"

"I have to work in the morning pretty early. You can walk yourself out." What in the actual fuck? What just happened? Hold up, what?

As I got up he did as well so he could remove his sheets and replace them with new ones. He actually wants me to go. What do I say? Do I tell him goodbye? Do I just leave him alone? This has never happened to me before.

I put all my clothes on slowly and left his apartment, I was hoping that he would change his mind and let me stay with him. But that is what did not happen at all. He just acted like I wasn’t even there anymore kind of made me feel completely invisible. 

When I got to my apartment I went straight to the shower to wash off and just think about what just happened.I don't know how to read you Ari...

How am I supposed to feel? Why am I so attracted to this guy? His intentions are pretty clear and yet here I am still thinking about the whole entire thing. This is not what I should be worried about at all, it was just a quick fuck and I got what I needed and so did he and that is that. 

Then why are my feelings still hurt by this?


	4. Don’t Ask, Won’t Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but they will be getting much longer! I hope that you all are enjoying this!

"Why is he here?"

"Oh come on Ari, he is in our friend group. Plus him and Alex are really close." I did not care who he was friends with I did not want him here with us. He did not need to be here, and not mention he is not in my friend group. Maybe theirs but not mine. 

"Jacely I don't want to be around this guy, I avoid him for a reason. I don't just do it for my health."

"He has done nothing wrong to you, he just likes you is all! What is so wrong with that. It's just a simple crush, he'll get over it just wait." I dread this so much. When I was invited to go out to dinner I didn't know it was going to be like this.

I didn't know Parker was going to be here. I would not have came, the way it sounded to me it was just gonna be us three and Alex. I should have known better. I always do my best to avoid him, and for her to say he as not done anything to me is incorrect. To her he hasn’t but she has no idea what kind of person he was.

"I'm not going to sit next to him."

"How has things been for you Ari?" How did I get stuck sitting next to him? I specifically said no, and yet these fuckers do just that. They purposely sat everywhere else just so I would be stuck next to this guy, I don't get why they want him and I to talk he's not my type. I don't want him. I am not into whores, although I can't say much about myself.

That is besides the point.

"Peachy." I said to the guy as I continued to stare straight ahead at Jacely and sip on my drink. This was her fault, she was the one who called for this dinner party. I hated being here so much already. 

"Are you and Ash still talking?" Jacely asked me so that I didn’t have to answer to Parker but what she didn’t know this was just going to make things that much worst.

"We aren't--"

"You are talking to someone?" This is what I didn't want. I took a deep breath and looked at Jacely even harder. Moments like these make me want to choke her out.

"We aren't talking." I said as stern as I could.

"Didn't he come over after we left the other night?" Oh thanks Lydia for that. Just what I need. I gave the girl the death eye, the audacity of some people. This is why I don’t tell them things most of the time because not a single one of them can keep it to themselves when they need to the most. 

"Yes he did." I looked at Parker who seemed like his feelings were pretty hurt, not my problem dude. I am not the one who wanted to talk about this. If anything I would have liked to not even have this brought up but apparently everyone is so curious about my sex life now. 

"So then you two are talking then. What else would it be? It is quite obvious dude." Lydia and her smart mouth kill me, I don't see how Jace can tolerate that. I would have already put her ass into check. Sometimes I wish I could smack a female. Besides Parker, Lydia is another one of my least favorite people. 

She always likes to talk down to men because it makes her feel so empowered or something. No one talks to me like that.

"Is it the guy from the club?" Parker sounded like someone just hit his dog or something. He really was watching me, I didn’t really believe Jace when they said he was the one who pointed it out. 

"Why does it matter man?" Alex was now piping in. I've always had the assumption that he had a thing for Parker, but Parker is too much of a dumbass to see that someone (who isn't me) has a thing for him. Alex would love for Parker to just notice him for five minutes.

"Why am I getting attacked? My life is my business, it doesn't matter about Ashton or anyone else. So let's drop this now." I was getting very irritated. I don't like talking about myself what so ever.

Everyone left me alone after saying that, they all were talking among themselves. Thank goodness. I didn't want to tell them that Ashton was my little puppet who was playing my game, they don't need to know that about me nor do I want them to know about it. Some things people just don't need to know. Besides they wouldn’t understand what we have going on, it would probably sound bad to them when it is not. Him and I are on the same page with this so that makes it okay. 

Look, I love my friends, except Parker, so don't get me wrong. Sometimes you just gotta keep things to yourself and that is perfectly okay. 

'When can I see you again?'

'I need more Ari.'

I looked down at my phone and read the messages that I had from Ashton. I couldn't help but to smirk at them, it has been about four days since I last seen him and I rarely text him. He can get some when I let him, he hasn't waited long enough for my liking. Nor has he said any of the right words to me that would make me wanna give in to him just yet. 'When I let you pet.' I sent him back. I do miss calling him that and seeing the look on his face when I dominate him though. Damn I can’t even lie he was a lot of fun. 

"Is that your boyfriend texting you?" Parker said in a cheeky tone, this guy has got to be kidding me. Is he really going to start with me once again? I thought that we had completely dropped this conversation. 

"He is not my boyfriend Parker." I really dislike him. Just in case anyone thought differently about this. 

"I couldn't tell by the way you are just smiling at your text message." If he does not stop while he is ahead.

"I do not want to talk about this Parker, you brought this up again. Please, stop now." 

"I'm just saying, he must be something to you for you to get so excited and red over a simple text." You know what? I am done watching my mouth around him.

"You're right Parker. He is something to me, my God damn fuck buddy." Everyone's jaw dropped that was sitting at the table, if they want to be so nosy here you are. This is exactly what they all wanted to hear apparently so I don’t see why they are acting so surprised about this. 

"Wait...What?" He has whispered to me.

"Ari that's enough.." Jacely said to me. I am not finished yet. This is me just getting started on this dude.

"Yeah that's right. I fucked him hella good the other night, had him screaming out my name and begging me to give him my dick. Is that what you wanted to hear Parker? Are you happy now? I didn't want to say anything about my life but you were just so pushy and couldn't stand it even after I said to leave me alone." After saying that I downed the last of my drink, threw money on the table for myself and left.

People just don't get it. Like ever. When you tell them to mind their own business you would think that they would respect your wishes instead of pushing you to this point. I really don’t get it at all.

'Can I have it tonight? I miss your dick.' Oh I am sure you do Ashton. I almost want him to touch me and kiss me so I can see what he looks like bound and gagged, I am getting hard just thinking about it. Damn how does he manage to make me feel like this though?

"Ari, what the hell was that back there?!" Jacely yelled as she walked up towards me. She looked so angry but in my defense she started this. 

"What do you mean?" I said as I lit my cigarette.

"I know you don't like Parker but that doesn't mean you can go and hurt his feelings for the fun of it. You don't gotta lie to him." Wait lie? Who is lying here? Does she honestly think that I am lying about Ashton and I?

"Lie? Jacely what are you talking about?"

"You and that guy! Saying all that just to get to Parker, that's really mean and pretty low even for you. I get it that you want him to leave you alone but that is not the way to do it!" They all thought I was lying about sleeping with Ashton? Now if this isn’t the funniest thing that I have heard. When have they ever known me for lying about sleeping with someone?

They have got to be kidding me. I couldn't help but to laugh at the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Jacely, why would I lie about that? He kept asking questions so I let him know. I fucked Ashton, plain and simple. Want to see the messages?" I held my phone out to her just so she could see him wanting more.

This is ridiculous, that I have to do something like this just to make them leave me the hell alone.

"You really did it?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. So what?" Right after saying that she rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She was half way to the restaurant when she turned back around to look at me.

“I am sorry for causing that and I am sorry for not believing you. I truly thought you were only saying that to upset Parker, I won’t say anything to them when I get back in, but just know that I am sorry for being wrong.” She then turned back around to go back inside. At least she apologized.

But come on now. Lie, the hell they think this is? Seriously why would someone lie about something so little? It is just sex and that’s it and for them all to get so upset about something they clearly all wanted to know just makes them look so....ugh I don’t even know the right word right now. 

I didn't even wait for the others I just left. I didn’t see the point in telling any of them goodbye when I already made me exit from them. And I am sure that Jacely told them that I was leaving so I just made my way back home. 

Once I got there I just sat in my car for a while, I didn't want any type of human contact around me. I think that I have had plenty today, especially after all of that that just went down. 

'It's the least you can do since you made me leave the other night.' I couldn't help but to chuckle at that sentence, damn right I made him leave. I don't want someone to be my 'other half' or any of that. I just want someone who I can sleep with and that be it. I am not the relationship type.

‘Maybe next time pet.’ I love teasing him so much. Do I feel bad about it? Nope. Not one bit I don't. Plus he is too touchy, I learned that from the dance floor. I was drunk so I didn't care about being touched and I don't remember so whatever.

Being touched just brings back memories that I want to forget about. With that being said, He can wait a little longer for me. I want to make him suffer, make him lose his mind. I like the way he begs so until he does that he can wait just a little bit longer.

-Two Weeks Later-

Seriously I do not understand how people can not take a hint when you are giving it to them. I just want to sit in my cubicle in peace but this female won't let me. She honestly thinks I have a thing for her, I don't even know why! I have never been nice to her I don't even know her name. Like I feel like it is everyday that she tries to say hello to me and I just walk past her.

This woman feels like the more she talks to me it will make me realize how much I want to be with her or something and this is just not how things work around here, if anything it is the complete opposite. 

"Barbara--"

"It's Jessica silly!" Can she not see that I do not care about what her name is? If I keep getting it wrong it just means that I truly do not care and that I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask for?

"I don't care. What are you doing over here?" She is so disgusting. She keeps pushing her boobs up to make them and her cleavage pop out to make them seem like they are something when in reality she ain't got shit going for her. I know all about push up bras because Jace has talked about it so much.

"Just making small talk is all."

"Okay well I am extremely busy Debra so please, go away." I didn't even listen to what else she had to say, I just shut her out at this point. Eventually she got the hint and walked away from me, thank heavens.

A lot of the women at this place want to go out with me, and I am just not interested. It's not that I am not attracted to females because I am. I think they are very beautiful and I have slept with a woman before in my life.

Frankly the female anatomy is an amazing thing. I love everything about it and I love sleeping with a very beautiful woman. However, The women here are just repulsive and I have no time to for any of them. None of them have caught my eye not even once so why would I waste my time in sleeping with them when they aren’t even fairly attractive to me? That would just be so stupid. 

Besides, I already have one pet. I don't need another blowing me up, that is just stress waiting to happen and stress that I don't need especially over sex. Unless we had an agreement and Ashton and I do not have that at all. 

Speaking of which, I am ready to play with him. I think I have kept him waiting long enough now. We have messaged back and forth often since that last time and I have been driving him insane with how long I have made him wait for me. 

'Pet.' Was all I sent to him.

'Yes Ari?' He sent back almost immediately. I love how obedient he is without even realizing it. He is by far one of my most favorite toys that I have had, and I am ready to play with him.

'I will be getting off soon. You will come over when I get home.'

'What if I said I was busy?' Is he testing me? Is he really going to try to reverse this one me? Because sweetie that will not wok on me. 

'You wouldn't be lying you will be busy with me. My house 30 minutes after I get off and no later. Do not make me wait.' He doesn’t know this but if he did make me wait I would punish him and he would not like it. Well maybe he would, but I am certain that he would not enjoy the fact that I would not let him cum at all. 

'Yes Ari. I'll be there.' That is what I thought. He wants to play hard to get but he can’t due to the fact that he, in a way, needs me to help him have his release. Ashton is going to realize sooner or later that this is all in my favor and that he will do as I say when I say it. And he is going to love it.


	5. I’ll Never Let Them Hurt You

“How are you doing Ash?” My little sister asked over the phone. I have not talked to her since I’ve moved here, I feel a little bad about it. Things have just been so crazy and I have been busy with this new job that I have that I have just sort of forgotten.

“I’m great Celest, I’m doing really well actually. What about you, how are you doing little one?” Growing up Celest and I were very close. Although we grew up with our parents we were all we had, our parents weren’t there for us. 

Our father was an an abusive alcoholic and our mother was too busy sleeping with the man from her office to try to help us. She left my sister and I with that man, basically leaving us to die there. At least that is what it seemed like, one less problem for her to have. We managed to survive to this day but the things that we had to go through was painful. 

“I’m happy if that counts. I miss you though Ash, I miss you a lot. It isn't the same without you here.”

“As do I Celest. You gotta come visit me here, you would love it. I have plenty of room for you! Your company would be so appreciated..” I would love for her to come see me, even stay with me for a week or so. Just to have that familiar face here would be amazing, I really do miss my sister.

“Of course brother. You tell me when and we can make it happen. I wouldn’t want to intrude though, I know you have already met a special someone.” As if. If only it were that easy. I can’t tell her about the situation that I am in though, she probably would want to kill me and then try to kill Ari. It just wouldn’t be best to say anything to her about him. 

Speaking of him, I seen Ari again a few days ago, we had sex and right after he told me to leave like before. I don’t know why it hurt my feelings but it did. I didn’t want to leave, I wanted to stay with him. Wanted to wake up next to him and hold him. He doesn’t want that though. I don't even understand why. We haven’t established anything between us so I am not sure where we stand but I do want to start working on...something with him. 

I am not saying that we have to go straight into a relationship or anything but a date would be a great start for us, or maybe even a full conversation together would be nice. Like I have no idea what he does for work or does in his free time. These are just little things that I would appreciate.

“You would not be intruding one bit. I haven’t found anyone here yet, I’m not really looking for one either. Just trying to move in and get used to everything still.” 

That last time Ari and I seen each other the sex was great, even better than the last time. I could tell he had a lot built up and I didn’t mind him using me to take his mind off of it. His rules still applied though, the whole ‘don’t kiss or touch me’ deal. I thought it was just that one time but apparently no. I wonder why he is like that, I want to know so much more about him that I can't stand it.

I will say this though, even though I hate not being able to touch or kiss him it does turn me on when he tells me what I can and can’t do. I have never been in this situation before and yes I am complaining about it some I still enjoy every second of it with him.

“Well I must go Ash, I have work in the morning. I love you, please don’t be a stranger again.”

“I love you too Celest. I’ll definitely keep in touch more often.” Once we hung up I tossed my phone to the side and laid down on my bed. 

"What are you going to do boy!? You ain’t nothing but a kid.” My father yelled at me as I stayed in front of my sister. I’m not going to let him have her. I can't let him. I hate myself every time he gets a hold of her because I feel like I could have done something to prevent that from happening to her.

“Stay away from her. I won’t let you touch her again.” He chuckled and balled up his fists. As terrified as I was, I wasn't going to back down from him. I have to be strong for her, she needs me to be.

“You want another beating boy? You must get off by them, you always ask for it.” He couldn't help but to laugh at his comment, there was nothing funny about this.

“Daddy please—“

“Anything to keep her safe.” I didn’t care what happened to me, as long as she was safe.

"Look, she even calls me daddy. Move aside Ashton. Go to your room." He took a step forward so I took a step back with Celest. He would literally have to go through me to get to her. 

"I said, back the fuck up. You are not touching her. I'll take as many beatings as possible to keep you away from her." I could feel my sister shaking behind me, I hate how scared she is. Her grip on my shirt was getting tighter and tighter and I only knew this because she was starting to choke me with my own shirt. I wasn’t going to stop her though, I know that if she had to let go she was going to fall to the floor.

My father began laughing out loud as he started to come at me. I closed my eyes and awaited for his fists to make contact.

Celest was always our fathers first victim, I was able to save her often but there were times there was nothing I could do to help her and I had to grow up with that. I hate thinking about that, I honestly just want those memories to go away. Sometimes I think about how nice it would be to have someone by my side to help me forget about that.

Someone who can comfort me when the nightmares happen. But as of right now, that is nearly impossible for me.

The one person who I am beginning to really like doesn’t feel the same way, I don’t even know why I like him at all for the simple fact that we barely talk when we see each other. It’s always a simple hey and then straight to us having sex. I know nothing about him, even when we text there isn't much said. I want to know so much more about him I want him to open up a little towards me, even if it's just a small little detail. I don't want to feel like I like someone for nothing.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." The sound of a voice right in my room made me yelp like a little child. I looked in my door way to see Ari right there, how in the almighty hell did he get in here?!

"What the hell Ari?! You about killed me, what are you doing in here? No how are you in here?!" I had so many questions and not enough answers. 

"I was walking by and I seen that your door was slightly opened so I was making sure that you were at least here....And not murdered. Sorry for the scare. May I sit down?" I sat up and scooted over for my man...the man. For the man that was in my room whose name was Ari and the same man that I was unbelievably attracted to.

"Go for it...Damn man you literally almost gave me a heart attack. I thought I was a goner for sure." He let out a little laugh and leaned back. God does he have a beautiful smile. It is little things like this that I wish I seen more. I hardly ever get to see him smile because he always gives me that damn smirk that I also love. 

"You are lucky it was just me and not someone else, fortunately for you I wouldn't hurt you...bad." He bit his lip and then licked it.

Wait a whole minute. Why is the real reason he is here? As much as I want to be intimate with him I can't keep letting him have his way. If I keep letting him then nothing will come of us and we won’t get anywhere with this thing.

"What do you think you are doing Ari?" As I said this as he put his hand lightly on my cheek and just looked at me. Damn it his touch alone drives me wild.

"What do you want me to do?" His voice, his eyes, his lips. It is all too much for me to handle. I want it all, I want him all to myself.

"Talk to me...I don't know.." I sort of mumbled all of that, I got embarrassed once it left my lips. 

"I am talking to you." He began getting closer to my face making my stomach and heart flutter like a butterfly on speed. I couldn't help but push him away a little bit, I have to stand my ground at least a little bit. I can not let him always win with me and not get much out of it. I mean yes I get amazing sex out of it, the best that I have ever had but I want so much more.

"No like I actually want to talk to you Ari. I don't want you to leave me as soon as you get done, it doesn't..." I hesitated for a moment because he was giving me this look that just made me forget how to talk.

"Doesn't what?"

"It just doesn't feel right." I said as quick as I could so that it would come out all the way. Ari got as close to my face as he could without kissing me, it was enough to make me melt right in his arms. How does he do this to me? This alone makes me want to forget everything and let him have his way with me. 

"Oh puppe, you already talk too much." With that being said he lightly licked my lips and got up. Wait a second! Hold up this is so not okay, this is not how things work around here at all. 

"Where are you going?" I already know that I sounded like a little child but I don’t care at this moment. 

"I must go, like I said I was just checking up on you. Making sure you were still here." And just like that he gave me the sexiest wink that I have ever seen in my life and he left. How dare he do this to me and my feelings. As quick as he came he was gone in a blink of an eye. I hate this so much. 

Also what was that he called me? Puppy? Poppy? He even said it in some type of accent that I have no clue about. I can't even look it up to know what he said if I have no clue what he said! God he is so frustrating.

Back to the matter at hand though. 

Why do I like him so much!? Why do I keep going back for more, I don't understand myself at all. All that I am doing is letting myself get involved with someone who clearly is not looking for a relationship and I can’t seem to understand that whatsoever. I laid back down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. My eyes were beginning to get heavy so I closed them and let sleep take over my body.

"Listen to me Celest." I said to my sister as I hid her in our secret spot. "You do not make a single noise okay? Do not leave this spot until I come back and get you." She had tears running down her cheeks, which was breaking my heart and making me want to cry as well but I couldn’t let her see me fall apart. Not yet. 

“Ash please don’t—“

“Listen to me Celest, I don’t care what happens. Even if you hear me screaming or making no noise at all you do not leave this spot until you see me open that door. Do you understand?” I know that my words are probably putting more fear into her but I needed her to understand that no matter what she can not leave from this spot. 

"Stay here with me Ash, please. Please don't go out there with him." I had to, it was the only way he would leave her alone for now. I needed him to leave her alone I couldn’t take seeing her get treated like that anymore. 

"I'll be back, I always come back. Don't worry sister, just close your eyes, cover up your ears and think of our happy place. You remember our place?" I needed to get her to calm down a bit.

"The fields."

"Yes, the fields. I love you Celest, I will be back." I kissed her forehead and shut her in the spot. I took a deep breath and found my father storming around the house looking for Celest.

Or me. Whoever he could get his hands on first. 

"Where is she?" I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing. He was real bad this time. He was always bad but this time was different. Mom finally sent him the divorce papers so he was losing it and taking it out on Celest and I. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Where is Celest?!" He screamed at me causing me to flinch back some. I can not show him no fear.

"She stayed with her friend, she told you she was. Maybe if you weren't so deep in your bottle you would have remembered that." All I was doing was making him so much more mad. He threw his bottle across the room causing it to shatter all over the place. The impact of it caused me to flinch a little but I did my best to make sure he didn’t see any fear on my face.

"You wanna protect her? Then so be it boy." He came at me but I was going to stand my ground. I was not going to just stand here and let him hit me this time. 

As he got to me I swung on him hitting him right in the mouth. He was so numb it did nothing to him. He laughed at me and hit me in my stomach, putting me to the floor. Usually he stops when he gets me down. Not this time. He hit me a couple more times before he stopped but only for a moment. 

"Come on out Celest! Or your brother won't live to see another day!" He waited a couple of seconds before he started to hit me everywhere he could find. The entire time I thought of my sister and I hoped that she would stay where she was. As long as she was safe that was all that mattered to me. Just stay where you are Celest.

Please Celest...Please stay hidden..

I woke up from my dream with sweat all over me. Damn it, I thought those dreams were gone, I haven't had one in a long time I don't understand why they are coming back. It seems like they are even more vivid than before too. 

My father hurt me real bad that night, after that Celest and I were sent away to our Aunt so she could take care of us. No one had any idea what was happening to us because we weren't allowed to see any other family members because of our parents. Well when I say parents I mean our father. He didn’t want one of us to slip up and tell on him for the things that he as doing to us. Especially to what he was doing to Celest. 

This is why I want someone, why I crave affection. I had to watch my father sexually assault my sister and beat me half to death, I don't want to want to have to do it all over again. I just want to be loved is that really too much to ask for from people? 

'We don't have to talk, but can we at least be in each others presence without having sex?' It was worth a shot, the worst he can say is no...right? I mean yeah even if he did say no that would still suck but at least I said something to him so he knows that I do want something more. 

'Saturday, we are going out with friends. I'll give you more details later. Be there.' 

Well that worked out better than expected. I actually feel some type of relief about it too. Or maybe that is excitement. Either way I am glad that I sent that to him because then we probably wouldn’t be at this point. 

I really hope things go well for me, and well him. I want to be apart of his life in more than one way. I am going to show this to him and he won't be able to resist what I have to offer. He is going to see that there is much more out there than just a quick fuck and then maybe, just maybe he will open up to me about why he is this way towards people.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashton has been very eager to hang out with me tonight, honestly I Only invited him just because he was making me feel bad about sleeping with him then leaving him. I mean I don't know what else to do about it cause I have been very open to him about this. 

Okay, well sort of open to him. I may not have went in to detail about why I don't want anything else with him but that is okay for right now, I don’t really owe him anything like that since this is just a friends with benefits type thing. I don’t even see how he could be attracted to me like that when he barely knows me and this has been strictly sex for him and I, I feel like I haven’t given him any false hope or anything like that. 

Maybe I am a pretty crappy person for doing him like this. Maybe I am not what he needs in his life if this is the type of relationship that he wants. Maybe he shouldn’t be so much fun to play with, that is not my fault. I mean, it is hard to resist someone with blue eyes. And blonde hair. And who is fit. And who listens to me. It doesn’t make me want to learn more about him but more about what I can do to him, and how much he can take.

‘Am I meeting you somewhere or what?’ Well speaking of the devil, here he is. I swear I feel like he knows when I have him on my mind because he always seems to message me or something.

‘Meet me at my car, you can ride with me.’ There isn’t any point for him to drive for the simple fact that we do live like three doors down from each other. Got to save some gas right? Plus I am sure alcohol will be involved somewhere and I would rather not have to read about him getting in an accident due to drunk driving. 

‘I’ll be ready in about 15. Good with you?’

‘You got it.’ He is also a cringe factor sometimes, it isn’t a bad thing it makes me laugh quite often. And if I am being honest it can be cute sometimes. 

I decided to go on to my car since I was pretty much ready, I didn’t really want to walk with him all the way to my car. Nothing against him whatsoever, he just can't think that I am waiting on him or anything, I know that that would make him think that it means something when it really wouldn’t so I am just going to save him the time of having that thought. 

When I got to my car I leaned against it and lit up my cigarette. I'll quit one day but that day is not happening today I need it as of right now, this is something that I do say very often and even though I never actually follow through with the words it makes me feel better about it. So I took a hit off of it and ran my fingers through my hair, damn I need a haircut something terrible, this stuff is getting too long for me. 

"You know that is bad for you right?" I let out the smoke that I gathered up and looked at the man that was walking to him. For a whole second, my heart skipped a beat.

Ashton looks really good right now. Don't get me wrong, he always looks good. Right now though he looks perfect. From the fitting jeans, to the white shirt with the black button up over it, and his sleeved rolled up. Damn this is everything I like to see. Well this was almost everything that I liked to see, I would much rather see him in my bed and submitting to everything I was saying. 

"It happens." I said as I put out the cigarette.

"I mean it doesn't just happen unless you make it. It’s not like a cigarette came out of nowhere and was like hey smoke me." Who does he think he is talking to? I am going to mess with him.

"You look good Ashton, actually you look very good." I said as I got off on my car and walked up to him. His cheeks were beginning to turn pink, I could tell that he wasn't ready for that. I didn’t want this to end just yet so I put one hand on his waist and gently pulled him to me so that he was much closer. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath before opening them and letting me see that sex look in his eyes that I loved so much, at this point we really didn’t have to go out anywhere. We could just go back to my place so I can take care of him and myself. 

"You as well Ari...So uh, where are we going again?" Okay, I see him trying to change the subject. Not the words that I wanted to hear but what can you do?

"Out. Going to have some drinks, might dance a little. Get in the car." I told him as I let him go and walked to my side of the car and got inside of it. 

"Are you sure you want me to go? After last time?" I turned my head to him as I buckled my seat belt. Is he really going to bring that up again? I have been trying to pretend that that never even happened because that was not me, I was completely influenced by alcohol. 

"I know what not to do this time Ashton, we are just going to have a good time with a few friends. So behave yourself." He looked at me for a second before looking forward. That is what I thought. He knows better than to talk back to me. 

"Why do you insist on calling me Ashton even after I tell you to call me Ash?" When people say things that keep them up at night this is what they mean, he always tried to correct me when I say his full name but I always just ignore him. 

"It is your name, is it not?"

"Well yeah, but--"

"There you go. I am going to call you by your name, not no nickname."

"Do you call anyone else by their nickname?" Is he really going to continue with all of these questions here? 

"Yes I do Ashton. However, I like the way your name sounds and the way it rolls off of my tongue. So I am going to keep calling you by your full name. Any more questions?" I looked at him for a split second to see his face was red once again. I really loved doing that to him so much. 

Ashton shook his head and then completely turned his head so that he was looking right out of his window. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, I am assuming that Ashton didn't want me giving him anymore butterflies or make him hot and bothered. That was something that I was pretty good at doing and he knew it. 

"You must like it here." Ashton said about the club, we are at the same one from the night that he learned my name.

"I like the way you look under the lights. Let's go." I smirked and began walking to the building. Ashton became speechless once again, he only shook his head because he couldn’t find the words to say to me. I can always manage to find the right things to say to him to make him blush and shut his mouth. 

At the doors Jacely and Lydia were already standing there with Alex. I told Jacely that I didn't want Parker to be here with us tonight for very obvious reasons his presence here was not needed at all and it would be so much better if he just stayed home. 

"Ari!" Jacely came up to me and gave me a huge hug. She pulled away and looked at Ashton. "Is this your friend you have been talking about?" Oh I hate her so much sometimes she really could have just not said anything like that so he could hear it, she is going to make him think that I talk to her about advice or whatever. 

"Yeah it is. Ashton this is Jacely right here. The tall tooth pick is Lydia and that dude right there is Alex." Did I ever mention how Lydia was another person who was not my favorite?

"Fuck you Ari." Lydia said as she threw something at me.

"Stop it you two! It is nice to meet you Ashton." Jacely grabbed his hand and began shaking it.

"It is a pleasure, and please call me Ash." He looked at me once he said that. Does he realize that I don’t care who calls him by his nickname I am still not going to do it? How many times do I have to tell this guy? 

"I am not going to stop calling you Ashton, get over it." He rolled his eyes and smiled. I may not want this guy as a boyfriend but I can not take away how attractive he is from him. I have already said this but he is a damn looking person. 

Jacely yelled at everyone to head inside because she was 'ready to pop that ass'. Her words, not mine, I would never say something as embarrassing as that. Once inside we all found a booth and sat there together. Jacely sat on one side of me and Ashton was on the other. We all ordered a drink for ourselves and began having a pretty good time. Ashton was really opening up to everyone, especially to Alex. The two of them were holding a conversation like there was no tomorrow and I was not okay with it at all.

I don’t know if it was jealousy or if I just didn’t like it but I wanted this to stop. This was what was not going to happen right now. 

"Quit mean mugging Alex, they are just talking." Jacely said in my ear, she stays watching someone. 

"I'm not worried about them." It was all a lie, I was watching them like a hawk. 

"It is on your face Ari. I thought you didn't want Ash that way?" I don't want him that way. But if anyone is gonna fuck him it is going to be me, I am the only one who can make him beg with his eyes. It is my name he will crying out, not anyone else's. I will not allow it.

I ignored what she said and finished my drink, I have to separate them I can not take watching them socialize like this any longer. 

"Come on Ashton." He looked at me so very confused. 

"Where are we going?"

"To dance." He nodded and stood up so I could get up as well. I grabbed his hand and glared at Alex. He needs to back up. Alex looked just as confused as Ashton had, he honestly probably was just trying to make conversation but I had to shut that shit down as fast as I could. 

We were once again in the middle of the floor like that very first night, and once again he looked perfect under it. This time I was not black out drunk, I could function and know what not to do. However, Alcohol seems to make Ashton forget who is in charge.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, I did not know how to feel about it. His mouth was by my ear once again sending chills all throughout my body. "Ari..." The tone of his voice was so deep, raspy and sexy. "Were you getting jealous?" I pulled my head away and grabbed his jaw.

"Not quite pet. Just have to make sure you remember who is fucking you." I pulled his head closer to me so that my lips were next to his ear this time. "You. Are. Mine." I could hear a moan escape from him, this guy is gonna make me take him home tonight if he keeps this up.

Ashton turned around so that his back was against my chest and began dancing on me, he knew what he was doing. He kept grinding his ass against me making me harder than a rock, but damn was it feeling good. This was not how this was suppose to go but I am not mad at it at all. I was enjoying every second of this.

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head to the side so I could lick and kiss all over his neck. I am going to leave my mark on him this time, show everyone that he belongs to me. "Fuck Ari.." I heard him moan out. "Make me cum.." Did I just hear him correctly?

"What was that pet?" He turned his head to me slightly so I could hear him better. That look in his eye said it all, they were so dark and so seductive. 

"Please make me cum. I have been waiting Ari, I haven't touched myself because I want you to do it...You make me feel so good. Please Ari, I am so hard I want you." I like him when he drinks.

"Where do you wanna go pet?" At this point it does not matter to me.

"Right here, no one has to know. Rub your dick against mine.." He turned around and put his arms over my shoulders. He yanked me to him making me be as close as possible to him. I still didn't know how to react to him being a little controlling, but as of right now I don't care. The moment his dick was pressed against mine made me forget about everything and everyone.

We were moving in sync together causing so much friction and so much pleasure, his moans were getting louder in my ear which only turned me on so much more than what I already was. To everyone else it probably looked like we were just dancing real close together but if they got any closer they would hear what I was doing to this man right now. 

Ashton looked me in my eyes and bit his lip, what is it about him that just makes me wanna bust right now? I grabbed his ass with one of my hands and with the other it was holding the back of his neck. This is feeling was too good for me, I really can not go much longer.

"Ari.."

"I know." We both knew what was going to happen, so we both pushed harder against each other, that was the last straw for me. I could not hold on much longer, and by the way Ashton's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted I knew he couldn't either.

My grip got tighter on him as I was climaxing and his moans in my ear were letting me know that he was having his release right now as well. Damn how is he capable of getting me to do stuff like this out in public? 

"I am going to go clean myself Ashton. You do the same." He nodded and followed me to the bathroom, I went inside of my own stall for a little privacy. That and I didn't want to have sex in the bathroom stall unprotected with him. Not saying that he has anything, but safety comes first. I don't care who you are or how clean you are I am not taking any chances it is not worth it. 

"I need water Ari, I am going back to the table." I said a simple okay to him and continued to clean myself off.

That sounded like a great idea until now, I literally feel gross. Well my boxers are gross, I feel pretty damn good as a whole. I couldn't stay in here much longer because I had to check on Ashton to make sure he made it back okay, that boy isn't super drunk but he is on the way there and I really don’t need anything happening to him. 

As I got to the table I couldn't believe who was there talking to and touching Ashton. Oh hell no. "Oh hey Ari, didn't see you there." I glared at Parker as I grabbed Ashton's waist and pulled him close to me. I don’t want anyone touching him, especially Parker. 

"Parker. Didn't know you were coming." Ashton was looking at with a smile on his face, he was probably happy that I was touching up on him outside of sex.

"Well I wasn't, but Alex told me to join him. I ran into Ashton here, is this--"

"He's my date. So don't touch him." As I said this I grabbed on to Ashton much tighter. Why am I being like this? Why am I letting all of this get to me? I would say that it is because of Parker but I was doing the same thing when he was talking to Alex. 

"Oh of course. Wouldn't want to interfere with you all, please excuse me." Parker said that as sarcastic as he could before walking away from us.

"Ari?" His voice was so sweet.

"Yeah?"

"Am I really your date?" His eyes were so soft and innocent. His voice was so loving and smooth. And here I was, not wanting any of it. But I didn’t want to hurt his feelings right now.

"Yes, yes you are. You are my date and only my date." And I will tell him what he wants to hear.

"Oh you are so sweet puppy!" Wait, what?

"What did you call me Ashton?"

"Puppy. Like what you called me the other night?" Oh this poor guy, he has no idea.

"Oh yes I remember now. You are my little puppe as well."

Little does he know, it's not a compliment what I am calling him. I am probably a shitty person.I am probably going to hell. I hope that one day he will understand why I am this way, and I hope that when that day comes he will stay by my side.


End file.
